Overlord Episode 03
"Battle of Carne Village" (カルネ村の戦い Karune-Mura Notatakai) is the third episode of the ''Overlord Anime'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on July 21, 2015. Summary In the frontier, Gazef Stronoff and his Warrior Troops encounter a ransacked village and tells his vice captain to send the survivors to E-Rantel but the vice captain warn his captain that the attack on the villages was a trap to lure them out. Gazef disregard his warning and continue to pursue the imperial knights. In Nazarick, Momonga using the Mirror of Remote Viewing discovers a village being attack by knights. At first he doesn't want to get involved as there's no benefit on saving them but when he sees Sebas's face, it reminds him of Touch Me, who had saved him from being PKed and the ideal which he holds. That makes him decide to save the village as a way to repay his debt to Touch Me. Momonga teleports himself to the outskirts of the village and saves Enri Emmot and Nemu Emmot from the knights. He then summons the Death Knight and slaughters them in sight. Albedo soon joins him, in full armor. The appearance of Momonga and Albedo frighten the two humans, prompting Ainz to disguise himself as a masked Magic Caster. Before departing to take care of the remaining soldiers he introduces himself as Ain Ooal Gown. After Ainz saved the village he gains information about the New World from the village chief. He decides to withdraw but Gazef's troop arrives at the village. Ainz Ooal Gown introduces himself as the one that saved the village. Gazef thanks him for saving the village, however, an unknown group have surrounded Carne Village. Major Events * Battle of Carne Village begins. * Momonga intervenes and saves Enri Emmot and Nemu Emmot. * Momonga renames himself as "Ainz Ooal Gown". * Death Knight slaughters the knights attacking Carne Village. * Ainz Ooal Gown saves Carne Village and learns more about the New World. * Ainz Ooal Gown meets Gazef Stronoff. * Carne Village is now surrounded by unknown figures. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Sebas Tian * Touch Me (Flashback) * Albedo New Characters * Gazef Stronoff * Vice Captain * Ramposa III (Silhouette) * Belius * Nemu Emmot * Enri Emmot * Londes Di Clamp Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Gate * Grasp Heart * Dragon Lightning * Create Middle Tier Undead "Death Knight" * Anti-Life Cocoon * Wall of Protection from Arrows Locations Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick New Locations * Re-Estize Kingdom ** Carne Village ** E-Rantel (Mentioned Only) * Baharuth Empire (Mentioned Only) * Slane Theocracy (Mentioned Only) Anime Notes * It's shown that Momonga being pinned down by the same human players introduced in Episode 01. * Enri Emmot and Nemu Emmot's parents were killed by Belius himself. * Enri thought that she was forcefully made to drink blood that Ainz is giving her. * Gazef's second in command is send back along with the survivors to E-Rantel. While in the Manga, he's with him along the way to Carne Village. * Gazef didn't see the Death Knight when he arrives at Carne Village. Gallery Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 01 Episodes